


John Doe

by jessahmewren



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Challenge Response, First Meetings, Hospitalization, Hurt Brian May, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Multi, Nurse John, Period-Typical Homophobia, Poly!Queen Week 2019, but lighten up pretty quickly, things start out a little dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-28 00:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessahmewren/pseuds/jessahmewren
Summary: Intrigued by a lonely patient, Nurse John sets out to help him.





	John Doe

**Author's Note:**

> Poly!Queen Week is finally here! <3 Let's celebrate with some angst! Day One: Hospitalization. I hope you enjoy darlings! <3

-0-0-0-

"How is he today?"

John took the chart from the nightshift nurse and thumbed through the last few hours of data. He was tall and trim in his white uniform, with long wavy brown hair and green almost grey eyes. The words on the page confirmed what his co-worker would say next.

"No change. Won't eat, barely speaks.” The other nurse shrugged and shook her head. Her eyes were ringed and bloodshot in the harsh fluorescent light. "I'm going home," she said tiredly, turning for the elevator. She waited there, rubbing her neck and shoulders until the elevator settled on the floor and she stepped inside.

The psychiatric ward at one of London’s busiest hospitals was not the easiest place to work, but John liked it. His last assignment, Labor and Delivery, was not all that different from what he did now. When you've had a (thankfully) empty bedpan thrown at your head by a spitting, foaming, mother-to-be in the throes of labor pains, a few death wishes and a couple of personality disorders seem to pale in comparison.

John perused John Doe’s file a bit further. No calls. No visitors. It had been two days since his admittance. He was brought in on a suicide attempt, but that was all he knew.

He knocked experimentally at the door and waited. Nothing. While he didn't _have _to knock, he often found that it made patients feel more at ease.

“May I come in?" Silence answered, so he eased the door open anyway. His shoes squeaked on the polished floor, abrupt and vulgar in the empty room. It was cavernous within, and quiet. A muted television flashed garish images over the hump of covers in the bed, bathing him in strobing, artificial light. The man lay on his side facing the wall and did not move. Aside from the patient, there was no other evidence that anyone had been there. No coat over a chair, no stale cup of coffee, no wilting daisies. It was as stark as a tomb.

"Well," John said good-naturedly, "I see you’ve slept some. That's good." When he made no effort to acknowledge him, John crossed and turned on the light over the bed. "But you still haven't eaten," he continued to his captive audience, "we're going to have to do something to change that today, okay?"

The man squinted a bit at the light's assault, raising his arm to shield his eyes. A thick white bandage around his wrist and halfway up his arm bloomed a crimson Rorschach at the sudden movement. It did not go unnoticed. "Let me get that changed for you," John remarked calmly, and set to work.

John performed his ministrations in silence. The man remained mute and limp, allowing him to move and dress his arm with no resistance. If tending the deep slashes in the man's wrist caused him any pain at all, he gave no indication. The striking man stared purposefully at the ceiling, a dispassionate mask firmly in place, refusing to look at the nurse.

John finished his other duties and recorded the data. "Ok, that'll do it then," he said pleasantly. He was careful to not be overtly cheery. "Is there anything you need?" John waited in the silence. “You wanna tell me your name? Would make this a whole lot easier.” 

A curious shadow seemed to pass over the man’s face as he actually turned and regarded John, dark curls framing his face. Beautiful hazel eyes, pupils black and distant, seemed to consider the question. John waited. "Turn off the TV," he said at last.

The therapist had left it on, John was sure, in order for the patient to stay connected to the outside world. There was no bedside control, either. It was standard operating procedure and was therefore supposed to stay on. However, this was the first time the man had spoken to John, so he decided to extend the olive branch a little further and comply.

He reached up and turned it off. The very thin, very sad man with the large, wet eyes looked as though he would say more, so much more, but remained silent. John left him there in the room with the light now extinguished without another word.

\---

John’s keys jingled in the lock as he opened the door to his shared flat. He was met by his boyfriend Roger who slipped an arm around his waist and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. 

“I missed you doll,” Roger said, a sweet smile on his face. 

When John didn’t say anything at first, Roger frowned. “Rough day?” 

John hung his head. “Sort of, yeah. Where’s Freddie?” 

“In here darling! We’re having Spaghetti Pomodoro tonight. I hope that’s ok.” 

John toed off his shoes, leaving them by the door. “That’s perfect,” he sighed as Roger led him to the couch. He looked up at him sheepishly. “Rog, can I have the magic fingers?” 

Roger grinned mischievously, waggling his fingers in the air. “Ooh, you want these magic fingers, do you?” 

John looked up at him hopefully, his green eyes flashing. “Please? My shoulders are killing me.” 

Roger descended upon John’s knotted muscles, digging into the flesh with smooth, kneading motions. 

John moaned in pure pleasure, his head lolling. 

“What are you two getting up to over there?” Freddie called from the kitchen. “I feel like I’m missing out.” 

“John wanted the magic fingers,” Roger said between giggles. “And he’s going to pay me back, aren’t you my love?” 

John reached up to squeeze his hand. “I always do, don’t I?”

Roger smiled, digging into his shoulder with the pads of his thumbs. “Mmm, you do. So are you going to tell us about your shitty day?”

John pressed his lips together. “There’s this patient.” 

Roger kissed the top of his head, his massage finished, and walked around the couch to nuzzle into John’s side. Freddie had lowered the heat on the pasta, and was now approaching the couch, too. 

“Go on love,” he said as he settled on John’s other side. 

John passed a hand over his face. “Just one of the suicides. He doesn’t have anyone, apparently. But there’s something about him.” 

“What do you think it is?” Roger inquired, his blue eyes alight with interest. 

“I don’t really know,” John said, shaking his head in frustration. “But I want to help him. More than I’ve ever wanted to help anyone.” 

\---

John arrived at work earlier than usual, anxious to check on his patient. He caught up on the nightshift’s report, a deep frown on his face. 

“He tried to take out his iv? 

The nurse at the nurse’s station nodded. “Panic attack. The doctor put him under heavy sedation. He should be up by now, though. Oh, and he’s in soft restraints.” 

John put a hand on his hip, a headache already starting to form. He set his lunchbag on the counter, stashing the rest of his stuff behind the desk. “Hand me his chart; I’ll start with him.” 

John knocked softly, and when he got no response, eased his way inside the room. 

_It was so dark. _He could just make out the graceful outline of the man’s body, the billowy gown that swallowed him up, and those generous curls that formed a corona around his head as he reclined in bed. The sickly glow from the iv pump cast his face in a ghostly pallor, and if John squinted he could just make out his deceptively peaceful features…dark lashes cresting the gentle slope of his cheeks.

John soundlessly made his way to the bed, and only then did he notice the restraints. Without a word, he reached up and turned on the overhead light, flooding the bed in a fluorescent glow. 

Two hazel eyes blinked at the intrusion, his face a little softer than the day before. He had a thin, beautiful face, delicate in its own way. 

John smiled. “Good morning, you. It’s good to see those eyes open.”

“Brian,” he croaked out, his voice hoarse from disuse. “Call me Brian.” His voice was unexpectedly soft, yet elegant, and John found he liked it very much. 

John stood, his arms folded around his chart and a big smile on his face. “Well, Brian it is then. And I’m John. It’s really nice to meet you.” 

Brian said nothing, but reached a hand up to scratch his nose, only to find them stubbornly bound in the Velcro restraints. John noticed immediately. 

“You need some help with that? I’m a professional nose scratcher, among other things.” 

Brian’s mouth quirked in what could be called a smile, and John thrilled inwardly at the victory. He scratched Brian’s nose for him, and the man sighed in relief. 

John then poured him a glass of water and held it up to his lips for him to drink, which he took a few sip of before John proceeded to check his iv fluids and the rest of his vital signs. 

Then John pulled up that empty chair and leaned in conspiratorially. “I brought you something today,” he whispered needlessly. “Lunch. One of my boyfriends made Spaghetti Pomodoro last night and I thought you might enjoy some.” 

Brian’s eyebrows raised. “One of your boyfriends?” 

John blushed. “Yeah, well I have two.” 

“You have two boyfriends and you work in a psychiatric ward. You must like chaos.” 

John couldn’t hold back his laughter. “You’re funny, Brian. Tell you what. You have lunch with me today, and you can tell me some more jokes. I’ll even remove those restraints so you can hold your own fork.” 

Brian pursed his lips, and then gave him a genuine little smile. “Ok,” he said. 

\---

When Freddie found out that Brian had liked his cooking, he insisted on visiting him himself…with flowers and a basket of blueberry muffins. 

John was over his head in paperwork when he saw his boyfriend breeze by the nurse’s station, a sunny arrangement of lilies and roses in his arms. 

“Freddie! Darling, what are you doing here?” 

“Oh! Hello my love!” He greeted John with a quick kiss, smelling so perfectly of spice and perfume and home that it made John ache. 

When John’s question went unanswered, he gestured to the picnic basket. 

“I thought I would visit your patient, seeing as he hasn’t had any visitors and he already likes my cooking,” he said sweetly.

John could have cried. This is why he loved the men he did. 

“That’s…that’s so lovely Freddie. I’m sure Brian will be happy to see you.”

Freddie thrilled. “I hope so. Let’s find out. Point me to his room?”

John did, asking Freddie if he wanted him to go in with him. 

“No darling, I want to go in by myself. I’m a visitor, not a nurse. No needles from me, just treats!” 

John wondered briefly what all he had in that basket. 

Freddie knocked on the door and received a hesitant “come in” in reply.

Brian was sat up in bed. His restraints were off and a pitcher of water was beside him on the table. Nothing else was in the room. 

“Um, hi darling. My name is Freddie. I’ve been making your lunches. I thought maybe I might visit you for a bit?” 

Brian’s eyes lit as though he already knew him. “A visitor,” he exclaimed, and his eyes misted over. “Please, come sit down Freddie.”

Freddie crossed to the table and pushed the water pitcher over to make room for the flowers. “These are for you love,” he said softly. “They really brighten up the place, I think.” 

Brian swallowed. “They’re really beautiful,” Brian said almost to himself. “I don’t know how to thank you.” 

Freddie lay the picnic basket on the edge of the bed. “Well I do! Have one of these muffins. I made them just for you. We can eat and have a chat!”

Brian’s eyes lit at the muffins, still warm from the oven. He took one gingerly in his hand and held it to his nose.

“Go on,” Freddie encouraged, “take a bite.” 

“Mmm,” Brian hummed around a mouthful of muffin. “Can I have another after this one?” 

Freddie laughed. “The whole basket is yours darling. Plus I brought you some other things,” and Freddie began pulling out slippers, pajamas, candy and puzzle books. 

Brian frowned. “They won’t let me have a pen or pencil,” he said, a little embarrassed. 

Freddie waved it off. “Next time I’ll bring crayons.” 

“You’re coming back?” 

Freddie smiled. “Of course I am.” 

\---

“He’s into astronomy,” Freddie replied excitedly. “He’s studying astrophysics in school. Very bright. He loves music too.”

Roger spoke around a mouthful of food. “Do you have any idea why he uh…you know.” 

“We don’t ask,” John said matter-of-factly. “We leave that to the therapists.” 

“I know,” Roger said. “I’m just curious.” 

Freddie cocked his head. “Well…he told me he came out to his parents and they rejected him. That couldn’t have helped.”

Groans reverberated all around the table. 

“He literally has no one, John,” Freddie said gravely, “and he’s just lovely.” 

Roger chased his food around his plate with his fork. “I’m going to see him then,” Roger said finally. “Take him some things. Give him someone else to look at besides Freddie.” 

Freddie stuck his tongue out at him and they all laughed. 

\---

Roger arrived at Brian’s door with a stack of books in his hand. He knocked quietly and received the same hesitant “come in,” that Freddie did, so he pushed his way inside. 

Brian was standing at the window wearing the pajamas Freddie had bought him. They had all guessed at the size using John’s observations, but they were still a little short on him. Roger cleared his throat. 

“Hey Brian, I’m Roger. John and Freddie’s boyfriend? I’ve heard so much about you that I thought I’d like to meet you…maybe spend some time with you if that’s ok.”

Brian huffed a little laugh, an odd look on his face. “You guys just keep getting better looking,” and smiled when Roger actually blushed. 

Freddie made sure the flowers stayed fresh, so there were freesias this week and the room smelled divine. Roger placed his stack of books on the table and kept his hand there, nervously tapping his fingers. 

Roger really hadn’t expected Brian to be so tall and well, handsome. 

“I brought you some books and magazines,” he began. “Freddie told us you like astronomy and music, so I picked carefully. I hope you like them.” 

Brian began to thumb through his choices, smiling broadly. “What kind of music do you like?”

\---

“He doesn’t have anywhere to go after he gets out,” Roger stated flatly as they sat watching the telly. “His parents have abandoned him and his flatmate kicked him out. All because he’s gay. Unbelievable.” 

John shook his head. “It’s not really. We’re just really lucky. A lot of people think that way.” 

Freddie frowned. “It’s fucking disgusting.” 

“Well what’s going to happen to Brian?” Roger continued. 

John pursed his lips. “Why can’t he stay with us for a while? Just until he gets on his feet?”

Freddie clapped his hands. “Oh, that’s a marvelous idea dear. We have the spare room.”

Roger nodded. “Freddie and I will get to work getting it ready. When is he released?” 

John thought for a moment. “Next week I believe. That should be plenty of time.” 

John kissed both of his boyfriends. This situation was turning out better than he’d hoped. 

\---

The next day Roger and Freddie showed up at the hospital so all three could go in and ask Brian about their plans. When the time came, they went in to find Brian sitting up in one of the chairs reading a book. He smiled at them.

“All three of you? This is a surprise.” He eyed John. “Is this official nurse business or just a visit?” 

John smiled. “Just a visit this time.” 

“We actually had a question we wanted to ask you,” Freddie said. “You’ll be released soon, and we wondered where you might go.”

Brian blinked, looking down. “I don’t know,” he said. “I haven’t given it much thought.”

John spoke up. “Would you consider coming home with us? You know, just until you get things figured out?” 

A bright smile lit Brian’s face, then disappeared just as quickly. “I can’t let you do that, John. I’ve been too much of an imposition already.” 

Roger piped up. “No you haven’t! We enjoy your company, Brian. We want you to stay with us. Don’t we?”

“Absolutely,” Freddie agreed. 

“Yes,” John added. “Would you please consider coming home with us? Your room is all ready. All you have to do is say yes.” 

Brian swallowed, but there was a longing in his eyes that wasn’t there before. “I’ll consider it,” he said.

“Good darling,” Freddie said as they turned to leave. “No more muffins until you say yes,” he said with a wink.

\---

Brian said nothing more about his decision until it was time for his discharge from the hospital. John quietly got the paperwork ready, helped him put his meager belongings in a bag, and put him in a wheelchair per hospital policy. John knelt in front of him, eyes imploring. 

“So, Brian…where are you off too today?” 

Brian sat for a moment. “I think I’m ready to go home,” he said thoughtfully. 

It took John by surprise. “Really.” 

“Yeah,” Brian said with a slow smile lighting his face. “It’s Tuesday, and Freddie makes Spaghetti Pomodoro on Tuesday.” 

John reached out to ruffle the man’s dark curls, noticing how he leaned into the touch. “Indeed he does, Brian. Let’s go home then.” 

-0-0-0-

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is jessahmewren. Come say hello!


End file.
